


Dea

by Isaro



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, Original Character's POW, Stream of Consciousness, gods are godlike
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боги глазами одного необычного человека, его прозрение и гибель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dea

В двадцать первом веке мир сходит с ума.   
«Всё это радиация, телевидение и противоестественные генетические эксперименты», - думает Дэн. И коммуняки. Он абсолютно уверен, что это коммуняки были причиной всего: они долго сидели в сибирских тайных укрытиях и дергали мир за ниточки, а потом начались всякие революции и Депрессия, и началась война, на которой Дэн повредил себе что-то в голове, и перестал понимать кто он и где, и от него ушла жена, и забрала сына - его сладко пахнувшее светловолосое сокровище - и его, Дэна, положили в лечебницу. А потом выпустили из лечебницы, но оказался никому, совсем никому не нужен, даже себе. И почему-то жил до сих пор.  
Но до войны Дэн был умным человеком. Он помнит, что когда-то хорошо учился в школе и посещал церковь каждое воскресенье, и, слушая проповеди, думал, хотя нельзя, хотя надо было просто верить. Сейчас Дэн не хочет верить и думать, но он всё равно знает, что мир сошел с ума, и, наверное, это Апокалипсис, и это ужасно неправильно, потому что всё должно быть совсем не так.  
Потому что в небе над Нью-Йорком сражаются боги.

Боги будят его около пяти часов утра, и их голоса подобны грому и полны ярости, и разносятся по всему Клинтону, хотя на самом деле они далеко-далеко в небе. И Дэн знает, что это именно боги, потому что он читал о них в оставленной в парке газете, а потом ещё на одной, которой укрывался особенно холодной ночью, и ещё ему говорил о них Майк. «Это неправильные боги», - говорил Майк и сплевывал через дырку в зубе, - «один здоровенный бугай, второй как девка, точно говорю, и у обоих волосня как у каких-нибудь Роллинг-Стоунз. И они нихрена не делают ничего божественного, только срутся, как я с женой, всё время. И орут по-нашенски, вот что странно. Боги-то не нашенские, какие-то канадские что ли, с севера в общем, а по-нашенски говорят».  
Но, наверное, Дэн тоже неправильный, или неправильный был тот снаряд, который разорвался рядом с его головой, но ему совсем не кажется, что боги говорят по-английски. Или вообще на каком-нибудь другом языке. Или вообще по-человечески. Или вообще говорят. Дэн однажды уже слышал богов, и то, что он слышал, было яростью, было обидой, было одиночеством, было тоской по утраченному – и тогда Дэн чуть не заплакал. Боги кричали друг другу боль, гнев и любовь. Дэн точно уверен, что слышал любовь: она помогла ему вспомнить крохотные пальчики и игрушечные машинки, и утят для ванны, и нежный запах детских волос.

Поэтому, когда сегодня, холодным, сырым утром, стекла Кухни над головой начинают отчаянно звенеть, отражая «боль-боль-ярость-ярость-гнев-ярость-любовь-боль», Дэн сразу просыпается. Боги сегодня совсем рядом, и, хоть это неправильные боги, и их совсем, абсолютно точно, не должно быть здесь, быть может, ему удастся вспомнить побольше, если ему удастся их увидеть.  
Тогда он выбирается из своего переулка, а боги уже перестают просто ссориться и затевают в бледном утреннем небе жестокую драку. Поднимается ветер, злой настолько, что, кажется, сдирает кожу с лица Дэна. Со всех сторон наползают тучи, но им что-то мешает, и это как-то ужасно неправильно. Голоса богов теперь звучат громче, и у Дэна от этого болит в голове, но он упрямо продолжает идти вперед, только выставив перед собой руку, чтобы защитить лицо от летящего в него мусора и щебня.  
Вокруг много людей, и они все кричат.  
Потом раздается ужасный треск, и в тротуар рядом с Дэном ударяет молния. И это страшно, так страшно, так похоже на войну и на снаряд, и Дэн кричит, и закашливается, потому что что-то попадает ему в рот и горло, а потом его кто-то толкает на стену магазина, это больно, и Дэн падает, и когда открывает глаза, видит ИХ.

Они совсем не такие, как рассказывал Майк и писали в газетах. Они страшные. И красивые. Нет – прекрасные. Как ангелы. Или прекраснее ангелов, Дэну сложно сказать.

Прямо перед ним, уже совсем не в небе, а почти над самой землей, посреди проезжей части, бьются два сгустка света, таких ярких, что слепят Дэну глаза, и отчего-то одновременно зыбких, словно их на самом деле тут нет.

Страх отпускает Дэна так же неожиданно, как ударила молния. Люди вокруг всё ещё кричат, они бросают машины и бегут прочь, всё дальше и дальше, а Дэн изумляется, ведь так не должно быть: нужно идти к богам, а не от них. Он решительно поднимается с тротуара и начинает протискиваться вперед. Его толкают, какой-то мужчина в синем с красным, может, полисмен, кричит и пытается его остановить, но Дэн сбрасывает его руку и идет дальше. Он чувствует в себе неожиданные силы, ему дышится легко как никогда раньше, а воздух вкусный и пахнет озоном, потому что гроза в самом разгаре, и молнии теперь бьют очередями. Вокруг скрежет и свист ветра, и даже один раз неподалеку падает чей-то автомобиль, но Дэн не особенно обращает внимание, потому что не может оторвать от богов глаз.

Теперь, когда он подходит ближе, он различает их тела. И, да, один из них высок, и широк, и ярок, и светел как солнце, а второй тонок и гибок как лоза, как стебель травы, и так же зелен. Дэн видит, что у него черные волосы и белая кожа, но на самом деле это неправда, потому что настоящий цвет рвется из-под кожи бога повсюду длинными языками пламени и изумрудными искрами. И, когда тела богов близки друг к другу, Дэн видит, как такие же языки, только золотые и более теплые, тянутся от солнечного бога к своим зеленым собратьям, касаются их, словно хотят слиться в одно, и слышит, как пламя поёт «любовь-любовь-любовь-боль-страх-любовь», хотя голоса богов всё ещё кричат о ярости.

А потом Дэн видит, как солнечный бог с ужасающей мощью опускает на своего брата оружие, и тут мимо пролетает фигура в красном костюме, и Дэн удивляется, и кто-то кричит ему «осторожно!», и раздается треск, и здание над ним рушится. Но Дэн успевает, прежде чем фрагмент стены обрушивается ему на голову, вытянуть руки по направлению к божествам и закричать: отчаянно, бессловесно, самим сердцем. И видит, в последние мгновенья до удара, как они одновременно останавливаются и в изумлении поворачиваются к нему.

Свет гаснет.

Но зачем-то зажигается снова. 

И сначала Дэну кажется, что это другой мир, но потом он понимает: нет, тот же самый. Он совсем не чувствует боли, и в голове его удивительно ясно и легко. Он знает, что должен открыть глаза, и открывает их.

Прямо перед ним стоит травяной бог и держит в своей руке его жизнь. Теперь Дэн видит его четко, четче, чем любой предмет из известного ему мира. Бог высок и красив, на нем изысканные одежды, а прозрачно-светлую кожу на высоком лбу хмурят морщинки. В его зеленых глазах играют, сменяя друг друга, легкое недоумение и живой интерес. Нить жизни Дэна, которую он удерживает пальцами, тонко звенит и мягко пульсирует, постепенно затихая.  
\- Кто ты? – спрашивает бог.   
«Удивление-любопытство», - разливается в воздухе.  
\- Я – это я, – просто и спокойно отвечает Дэн.  
Бог улыбается уголками губ:  
\- Мудро.  
\- Локи, - вклинивается другой голос.   
«Это солнечный бог», - понимает Дэн и с трудом поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть.  
Золотоволосый гигант кладет ладонь Локи на плечо и чуть сжимает пальцы.   
Локи продолжает смотреть на Дэна. Скоро конец, понимает тот.  
\- Ты спасешь меня? – спрашивает он, скорее из любопытства, чем из желания жить.  
\- Зачем? – резонно вопрошает бог в ответ.  
\- Хватит, Локи, - говорит гигант и придвигается ближе. Он берет в свою большую ладонь руки Локи, нежно, так нежно, и аккуратно выпутывает жизнь Дэна из тонких пальцев.  
– Отпусти, - тихонько добавляет он.   
И Локи медленно кивает.  
Жизнь Дэна начинает таять в воздухе…   
Но прежде чем уйти навсегда, он слышит, как бог-солнце торжественно говорит:  
\- Засыпай спокойно, удивительный смертный, ибо на той стороне тебя ждут твои друзья и любимые!  
И видит, как яркие языки золотого и зеленого тянутся друг к другу через две прекрасные смертные оболочки…

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 25 июня 2012 года.


End file.
